New Adventure Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * cattle-rustlers: ** Rusty ** Scar ** others Other Characters: * Jed Riley * Deputy * Jess * Jane * Johnny Locations: * ** Circle Bar Z Ranch ** Toro Basin ** Bear Claw Canyon | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle2 = Jungle Fever, Episode 2 | Synopsis2 = Red and Curley fight the mutinous crewmen alongside the captain. With their help, the crew is rounded up quickly, without much trouble. To show his gratitude, the captain agrees to ferry the boys to the tropical island himself. Red and Curley say their goodbyes and take one of the life-boats to the shore. A man watches them come closer to the island, and runs off to tell his boss. It wouldn't do for their plan to be ruined by two strangers, so the boss tells the man, Hernandez, to keep an eye on them. Meanwhile on the beach, Red and Curley try asking a local native where Holloway's Plantation is. he native becomes fearful, and tries warning them not to set foot in that dangerous place. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Red Riley * Curley Moran Antagonists: * merchant ship's mutinous crew * Hernandez's boss ** Hernandez Other Characters: * Mr. Holloway * merchant ship's captain * Island Natives Locations: * the Tropics ** an island *** Holloway's Plantation Vehicles: * passenger boat * merchant ship | Writer3_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer3_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler3_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker3_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle3 = A Tale of Two Cities: Episode 11 | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Antagonists: * French Citizen-Patriots Locations: * , France * Paris, France | Writer4_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler4_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker4_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle4 = Steve Conrad, Adventurer: "The Revenge of Devachan, Part 3" | Synopsis4 = Steve is awakened when the ship changes its direction. When he and the others go up on deck to investigate, they see a dead crewman tied to the ship's wheel. Devachan then swoops in on Steve and the two of them fall overboard! Steve subdues the Devachan, but the current is moving them away from the schooner. From the lifeboad, with a line around her waist, Myra dives in and swims to Steve. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Antagonists: * Devachan Other Characters: * Captain Hugo Judd ** Judd's schooner crew Locations: * South ** near , off the coast of Chile Vessels: * Judd's schooner | Writer5_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler5_1 = Sven Elven | Inker5_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: "Episode Thirteen" | Synopsis5 = Several days pass on the Bonnie Bess, the crew become restless as they have not, for several days, come across a single Spanish ship to raid. Down below, Quick's chief officer, Grier, is stirs angrily, thinks it over, then publicly challenges Quick to duel over the captaincy. Quick accepts, and they begin at once, fencing fiercely in front of the entire crew. Though both are adept with the blade, Quick soon disarms Grier, putting him at his mercy. Quick spares Grier who now vows his loyalty. And shortly after that, their luck changes, and a sail is sighted on the horizon. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bonnie Bess Crew: Smith the Mate, Pierre Dufoe, others Antagonists: * Lieutenant Grier Other Characters: * Governor of Jamaica Locations: * , 1587 ** *** Port Royal, Vessels: * the "Bonnie Bess", a 3-masted privateering warship * distant unidentified ship | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker6_1 = Munson Paddock | StoryTitle6 = Monastery of the Blue God, Episode 2 | Synopsis6 = Captain Stewart learns that he has to return to America the day after tomorrow, meaning he only has one day to win Elsa's heart. He meets her for dinner that night, but is disappointed when she brings her friend, Vivan, along with her. Oddly while they are being served, Count Von Bolander walks into the restaurant with an acquaintance, and takes a seat at a table next to Elsa and Stewart. Captain Stewart and Elsa say goodbye to Vivan after dinner. Later on, while they are high up on the Eiffel Tower, Stewart proposes, hoping Elsa will join him in America. But she denies him, not wishing to leave her life in Sweden behind. But she does care for him, and when they arrive at the Paon Royale, she shares a secret about her sapphire with him. The Sapphire was sent to her along with a brooch, containing a silk cylinder revealing a message written in blood, from her father, an archaeologist who had uncovered a great treasure in Mongolia, where he was killed by the 'Blue God'. Stewart is intrigued by the story, and so he decides to travel to Mongolia, and find the treasure! All of this was for the purpose of impressing Elsa enough for her to reconsider his proposal. But as they dance a tango, the brooch is dropped, and when it's recovered, the cylinder has disappeared! And Douglas Stewart knows who the culprit must be. Outside, he spots Von Bolander, and a scar-faced man, walking in to the Hotel Claridge. Stewart confronts Von Bolander, and accuses him of stealing the cylinder from the brooch. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Count Kraft von Bolander (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Lieutenant Miller * Baroness Elsa Von Saxenberg * Miss Vivan Kroningeld Locations: * , Late 1918 ** ** Paon Royale ** Hotel Claridge * Mongolia ** Borson Well | Writer7_1 = Bill Carney | Penciler7_1 = Bill Carney | Inker7_1 = Bill Carney | StoryTitle7 = Hardluck Harry: "Shanghai Pete, Part 7" | Synopsis7 = After accidentally sinking the ship, Harry and Foo Chow are pulled out to sea, with only a plank to keep them afloat. They float for awhile on the open water until landing on an island. Unfortunately, the natives are hostile cannibals. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Antagonists: * hostile cannibals Locations: * | Writer8_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer8_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle8 = She: "Episode 9" | Synopsis8 = The furious priestess, She, demands that Horace tell her where he received the scarab ring on his finger. But Horace is still stunned from her hypnotic electric stare, his memory is scrambled, and he can barely speak. Abruptly her entire demeanor changes, and she quietly dismisses him from the room. When She is again alone, she weeps into her pillow over her lost love, Kallikrates, who once wore the exact same ring Horace had now. She regrets having murdered him, in a fit of jealous rage, two thousand years ago. Back at the Amahagger camp, Horace meanwhile grabs a lantern and explores the tunnels and crevices of their surroundings, until he finds a stone stairway, leading to a winding passage. When a gust of breeze extinguishes his lamp, he continues forward in total darkness, until he arrives at a silken curtain. Peering thru it, Holly spies She, performing a diabolical magic ritual. He very very quietly creeps away, all the way back to camp. By the next morning, Leo has become even more ill, Ustane weeps at his bedside, and Chief Billali thinks that he will likely die by nightfall. Horace and Billali are summoned to appear in She's hall of justice, where She, now fully veiled and robed, metes out terrible punishments to Billali and several of his spearmen, who have disobeyed her commands by attacking Holly's party. Horace pleads for the doomed, but she is adamant. Horace asks instead if she can use her knowledge to heal his very sick friend Leo. She promises to do so, but for now she sends him away. That evening, still fully shrouded, She visits the camp, sending Job and Ustane away, and examining Leo. But she is amazed! Before her she sees her long-dead lover, Kallikrates! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job * Ustane Vincey Other Characters: * She * Kallikrates, ancient lover of She * Armenartas, ancient wife of Kallikrates * Billali, Amahagger Chief ** Amahagger Spearmen Locations: * Eastern Coastal ** Dismal Swamp ** She's clifftop Palace *** Caves and tunnels beneath it Items: * Scarab Ring of Armenartas | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker9_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle9 = The Vikings: "Episode 15" | Synopsis9 = Modred, newly appointed leader of the Druids after Hasylwyn's betrayal, is about to light the flames under Sundgrid. A hand reaches out to stop him, that of Hasylwyn, who has escaped captivity with Elsa's help, and who now claims the Sacred Oak has sent him a sign, that it was displeased with the sacrifice. Asking for proof, Modred is suddenly struck by an arrow, from the direction of the Oak. The other Druids scramble off in a panic at this 'sign', which actually turns out to be Ivar and his crew. Ivar frees Sundgrid then conveys her, and Hasylwyn and Elsa, back to the shore where they landed the boats. But their vessel has put out to sea, leaving them trapped! Meanwhile, the injured Modred tells his brother Druids that the arrow came from a Viking, not the Sacred Oak, and this infuriates them. They grab their spears and set out after the Vikings, yelling and brandishing weapons. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** his Supporting Characters: * Sundgrid Antagonists: * High Druid Modred ** his Druids Other Characters: * Hasylwyn * Elsa Locations: * Vehicles: * Ivar's longship | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = The Golden Dragon: Episode 10 | Synopsis10 = Though Ian searches all over the monastery, he is unable to find the person who lit the candles. Doris finally convinces him to come back out to the courtyard, where it feels safer. Still, even while everyone is eating a meal prepared by Ken, Ian can't help but think about those mysterious candles. Who was the person who lit them? And to where did they disappear? That night, sleepless, Ian takes up his flashlight and again searches the monastery; this time Doris accompanies him, pistol in hand. Still no clues. Out in the compound, at the gate, they find Sandy and Ken peering thru some peepholes in one wall, and are signaled to be silent. Ian joins them but can see nothing. Soon a swelling blare of unseen trumpets, far out on the plain, rises and then falls silent. Outside the monastery gates, a messenger, mounted on a camel, shouts that he has a message for their companion, Pan Chi-Lou. Covering him with their rifles, the adventurers admit him to the monastery; his camel kneels and he dismounts. The messenger is an immensely fat Chinese man, armed with a large curved knife, and he has words for Pan Chi-Lou alone. This is awkward because nobody at the gate is sure where he is, but Reilly, Walker, and Murray re-enter the monastery to seek him out. This time, they find the candles all extinguished, and are more puzzled than before. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Other Characters: * Cossacks, 9 or more ** Cossack Korsky * Caravan Master ** drovers, bearers, cooks, etc. * Messenger Locations: * ** fortified monastery | Writer11_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler11_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker11_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle11 = Don Coyote: "Knights of the Royal Bull, Part 3" | Synopsis11 = Don Coyote and Hamburger are placed in the brig on board the ship. But no one notices as Hash comes up with a way to cause a distraction, making one of the crew unknowingly play as the scapegoat. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * slave ship captain ** his crew Locations: * Vehicles: * slave ship | Writer12_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler12_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker12_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle12 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 11" | Synopsis12 = The great gates have closed before Sandor could make it out of the palace. The alarm is sounded, and Rajah Maharajah's guards are searching the palace thoroughly. Sandor finds some brown powder and spare cloth in some baskets nearby and disguises himself as an aged fakir. Meanwhile out in the country, Jadev, the High Priest's spy, meets up with Benar, the genuine aged fakir, and Elaka, the wild dog. Elaka hastens back to the wild dog den to summon aid. Benar is brought to meet the High Priest, who listens to his story and offers his assistance. The High Priest then returns to the Temple of the Jungle Goddess, slips behind a curtain and exits by a hidden door and a secret passageway, directly to the Rajah's palace. Back at the palace, Sandor's disguise has enabled him to get close to a sentinel, and knock him out and tie him up. This spear-man had been guarding a secret door, known to Sandor, who now discards his disguise and prowls the secret passageway. Hearing someone approach, he crouches on a stairway and waits. A robed figure carrying a small chest sneaks by, stops, pulls out a ponderous key, and opens a nearby doorway, and leaves. Sandor then springs to the doorway, but as he does so, a thrown dagger thunks into the oak door, missing Sandor's head by an inch! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Elaka, wild dog Other Characters: * Benar, fakir * High Priest ** Jadev, spy Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many soldiers, spies, and servants Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization< *** Temple of the Jungle Goddess *** Palace of Rajah Maharajah | Writer13_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler13_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker13_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle13 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 2" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * two Chinese killers Locations: * | Writer14_1 = Alex Lovy | Penciler14_1 = Alex Lovy | Inker14_1 = Alex Lovy | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tex: "The Snatch" | Synopsis14 = Slim and Grace Fowler ride the horses along the canyon road. Their short trip is interrupted when a car pulls up beside them, and some gunmen order Grace to get inside. Slim tries fighting them off with his fists, but is shot in the back by one of the thugs. Tex and Detective Entwhistle hear the gunshots from back at the ranch, and they quickly ride out to the canyon to find out what happened. Seeing Slim's injured form lying in the roadway, with Grace Fowler nowhere in sight, angers Tex. While Entwhistle takes Slim to the medic, Tex takes off after the tire tracks left by the car and trails it to a cabin. He looks through the window to see Grace all tied up, and so he decides to draw them out, and reduce her chances of her getting hurt. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Detective Algernon T. Entwhistle * Grace Fowler Antagonists: * some gunmen Locations: * Out West | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc. * Title on cover now appears as "NEW Adventure COMICS", and it's also "New Adventure Comics" in the indicia. * Absent this issue is Federal Men by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, which returns . * Last issue for Slim and Tex by Alex Lovy. Story breaks off in mid-cliffhanger. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko by Ellis Edwards ** Dizzies (1-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "Abu Ben Adhem" by Leigh Hunt, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo the Great by Alger ** "International Good Neighbor Club" (text article & membership application) ** It's a Dern Lie: "Floating Cake" by Bill Patrick ** Just For Fun by Alger ** Laughing At Life by Whitney Ellsworth ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Alger ** Straight From Hollywood by Laidlaw ** "Worthwhile Pictures to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Captain Quick, formerly in full color, drops to red tones only, for two pages, then black & white for two more. | Recommended = | Links = }}